merpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Seamus O'Connell
»Warum Omega? Ich bin der Typ Mann den die zivilisierte Galaxis nicht mehr braucht. Aber auf Omega, da bin ich der Richtige, da kann ich was verändern« ''- Antwort auf die Frage warum er nach der Schlacht um die Cidatel wieder nach Omega zurückkehrte -'' Seamus O'Connell, der chaotische, gewaltbereite, selten nüchterne Kampfire vom Dienst. Leben 'Jugend in Nordirland' Seamus wurde am 17. März 2138 in Crumlin in Nordirland geboren. Als Sohn eines (lange nicht erkannten) IRA Terroristen wurde ihm vom Beginn seines Lebens an Hass den Engländern gegenüber gelernt. Im Alter von 18 Jahren trat er selbst der IRA bei, oder besser gesagt dem Rest der IRA, die zu dieser Zeit kaum noch existierte und deren Hass eher aus Gewohnheit existierte denn aus bestimmten Gründen. . Der Zwischenfall bei BritSpace Im Alter von 20 Jahren, 2158, nahm er eine Job bei BritSpace, einer Forschungseinrichtung für Element Zero Antriebskerne, an. Ein einfacher Job als Hausmeister. Obwohl er keinen Zutritt zu den Versuchslaboren hatte, wartete er auf eine Gelegenheit den Betrieb zu sabotieren. Morde kamen für ihn damals nicht in Frage, also hielt er die Störung der Entwicklung britischer Raumschiffe für einen idealen Weg seine irrsinnigen Ziele, den Briten möglichst große Schäden zuzufügen, zu erreichen. Sein Plan ging jedoch auf tragische Weise schief, anstatt durch Sabotage der Stromversorgung das, wie er wusste, seltene und sehr teuere E-Zero unbrauchbar zu machen, löste er eine Überlast der experimentellen Antriebskerne aus, die mit einer E-Zero Kontamination des gesamten Blocks der Forschungseinrichtung endete. Während die anderen die sich dort aufhielten jedoch in der Lage waren sich dank ausgeklügelter Evakuierungspläne rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen, war er dem E-Zero dort über einen Tag eingeschlossen, bis ihn die Rettungstruppen schließlich aus dem abgeschotteten Bereich herausholten. Gefangenschaft und BAat Nachdem man ihm die Sabotage nachweisen konnte verbrachte er die nächsten zwei Jahre im Gefängnis, bis er schließlich 'beansprucht' wurde. BAat , das Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training, wurde zu dieser Zeit gestartet, und man suchte fieberhaft nach Personen, die E-Zero ausgesetzt waren. Als Terrorist (seine IRA Zelle wurde dingfest gemacht, da sie einige Morde und Anschläge planten wurde davon ausgegangen, dass auch er darin verstrickt war) hatte er im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Teilnehmern das BAat eine deutlich strengere Ausbildung und keine echte Wahlmöglichkeit teil zu nehmen. Nach zahlreichen Analysen seiner Synapsen, E-Zero Knoten die sich in seinem Neuralsystem gebildet hatten sowie Studien zur Adaption der bestehenden Implatattechnologien anderer Vöker, gehörte er einer der ersten Versuchsreihen, die 2163 ein L1 Implantat erhielten. Er war weder einer der besten, noch einer der stabilsten Personen der Reihe, so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er als L2 entwickelt wurde nicht mehr sonderlich beachtet wurde. Als die ersten Teilnehmer des Programms in das Allianzmilitär eintraten wurde er wegen seiner hohen Aggressivität den Frontkämpfern zugeteilt. 'Leben beim Militär der Allianz' Sein erster Einsatz führte ihn auf Mindoir, wo Lieutenant Zabaleta erstmals gegen die Batarianer vorging. Seit dieser Zeit hasste er neben Briten auch noch Batarianer, die ihm mit ihren Tränengas für Monate das Augenlicht nahmen, und weil er Hass schon gewöhnt war bevor er sich wirklich seine eigene Meinung bilden konnte auch gleich all die anderen Aliens, die der Menschheit im Weg standen. Nach der Wiedererlangung seines Augenlichtes führte er einige weitere Einsätze aus, keiner davon war weiter bemerkenswert, jedoch gab es ihm die Gelegenheit seine Kampffertigkeiten zu verfeinern. Nach 2175, nachdem er dem Militär nicht mehr 'gehörte', sprich seine Strafe für die Sabotage abgedient hatte, trat er aus dem Militär aus. 'Omega' Wird fortgesetzt Psyche 'Überschrift 2' Hier wird die Psyche des Charakters beschrieben. Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *Sehr erfahren *brauchbarer Biotiker *gut mit der Schrotflinte *Scheint grundsätzlich aus jeder Situation lebend herauszukommen 'Schwächen' *Auf größere Entferungen fehlt ihm die Zielsicherheit *Fragwürdige Disziplin *'Reingehen, alles wegknallen, überleben, wieder rausgehen' ist für seinen Geschmack schon fast ein zu komplizierter Plan *Spricht immer noch häufig dem Alkohol zu 'Besonderheiten' *Hat wegen seiner alten Implantate chronische Schmerzen, reagiert dafür aber auch unempfindlicher auf zusätzlichen Schmerz *Hat mit seinem Leben so gut wie abgeschlossen, daher kaum einzuschüchtern aber auch oft lebensmüde *Gällischer Akzent *Sehr riskanter Kampfstil Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Schnitt an der Linken Hand (während des RPs entstanden), die 'Standartnarben' eines alten Kämpfers, diverse verheilte Schuss und Schnittwunden 'Tätowierungen' *Kleeblatt und Kobold auf dem rechten Oberarm *I R A auf der linken Schulter, nachträglich auf 'PIRATE-KILLER' umgeändert *Whiskeyfass auf dem linken Oberarm 'Sonstiges' *Auf den ersten Blick scheint es als würde er eine Art Sheriffstern tragen, in Wirklichkeit ist es eine Medaille die er, wie auch viele andere die gekämpft haben und verwundet wurden, nach der Schlacht auf der Cidatel erhielt (die 'Iron-Cidatel', die Umrisse der Cidatel und der Sovereign, gehämmter in das ansonsten unbehandelte Metall dass man aus den Hüllen von zerstörten Geth geschnitten hatte) *Etwa ein Jahr nach dem Angriff auf die Cidatel kratzte er sein Geld zusammen (es half dass er etwas von Tom geerbt hatte) und lies sein L1 durch ein L3-R 'Retrofit' austauschen Ausrüstung Trivia *Nach zahlreichen, meist knapp, überlebten Schlachten kam er schließlich bei der Hochzeit von Zora Carolineund Vigilio Gaius zu Tode *Seamus ist ein Spielercharakter von Oculus Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Menschen